fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gina Lightyear
Gina Ariana Victoria Dianna Lightyear "Ah, Gina Lightyear... 'The daughter of Draco Malfoy ''and Lorylei Lightyear, aren't you? How could he not know about such a wonderful daughter?" ''-- Papa Lightyear. She never knew his name. '' The girl was sorted into the Ravenclaw house, do to her wit, intelligence and responsability. She was always a quiet girl and never showed herself to anyone except her closest friends and family. Her life before Hogwarts was quite good. Her mother was a pureblood, her father - Draco Malfoy - never knew about her and always thought that the one-night stand he had with Lorylei Lightyear was nothing but fun. Sadly, he wasn't right and Gina was born nine months later. She always knew that her father was Draco and never tried to contact him, but the urge got bigger and bigger as years kept passing. Every now and then she keeps thinking of showing up at his house and interrupting his quiet family dinner by yelling out that she's his daughter into his face, while his family - Astoria, Scorpius, Paulien, Lucius and Narcissa - would be staring and not knowing what to do. That would ruin his reputation. Gina is an animagus and a metamorphagus, her grandfather was both. Her hair changes it's colour and her animagus form is a phoenix, which she later registered with Hugo Weasley . 1st year at Hogwarts "Hm... This will be quite a hard decision... You have Slytherin ways in your blood and the feelings you have keep taking you over... You often listen to your heart instead of your head, but your priority is always thinking everything over... '''Ravenclaw!"' '-- The Sorting Hat.' Gina got her letter and started jumping up and down from excitement, then rushed to her mum. She always waited for that letter. It was her dream to be accepted to Hogwarts, from the moment she knew she might or might not be a witch. The Lightyear girl was just happy to know she wasn't a Squib. She found a couple of friends on the Hogwarts Express, and that was enough for her. She was never the outgoing kind of person, she was rather distant and reserved. Gina loved reading, gymnastics and was always fascinated by Quidditch. That's what made her want to be a Quidditch captain as soon as she could... 2nd year ...And it was the second year when she finally got the chance to make her dreams come true by becoming the Quidditch Seeker for Ravenclaw and winning a couple of matches in a row with her team. Her team-mates were proud of Gina when she won the first match, and when she started winning the others, they just started adoring her. The girl didn't like to talk to them, though, still being the shy girl she always was. There were other things that made the girl special. She was one of the couple girls which ''always ''had a hairstyle on. Either it was an updo or a braid, she always had her hair up and only sometimes let it get wild. But, of course, there were days when she just felt like a free spirit and let her hair get wild. It was like her to notice all those small things others didn't notice. Either it was a ring or a bruise, she always saw everything and once she did, she would never let you go until you explained it. 3rd year The third year was quite ordinary for her. She was still the shy girl, trying not to get noticed by anyone, only at Quidditch practices and matches would it be okay for her to be seen. She was at the top of her class, as always, and had her first crush. She saw a ginger boy, named Hugo Weasley, who - as she heard - was the son of Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) and Ron Weasley. She couldn't help but notice the way he walked. It seemed as if he was a fun person to be around, but also, when needed, he would be calm. She always adored the boy no matter what and couldn't help but blush when she noticed him glance at her. However, she never got the courage to come up to him and talk. Hugo did come up to her, though. She loved the way he talked to her. His voice was always calm and he was the only person at that time to make her feel like herself again. Gina could finally smile and her grades got back up to the top again after falling down for a couple of months, because all she wanted was to make the best impression to Hugo she could. 19:15, October 5, 2012 (UTC)LovelyToriii (talk) 19:15, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ''not finished.